The human intestinal tissue, xenograft and isograft transplant models core (e.g.. Core B) provides valuable translational services for the individual projects within the PPG and has lead to important collaborations between the Core Director and Investigators within the individual projects. Using well trained personnel to handle fetal and resected tissue, the translational research services provide primary enterocytes, laser captured microdissection of RNA from intestinal specimens and ex vivo techniques to confirm their studies in animal mdoels. With ARRA funds, new equipment was obtained to provide an in situ tissue imaging subcore to examine inflammation, vascular changes and bacterial transloctation as an added service to all investigators studying intestinal inflammation. The human fetal xenograft technique provides a valuable confirmatory addition to primary observations in the specific aims of each of the individual projects. The Mouse Isograft Core has expanded to provide ex vivo confirmation of in vitro observations in specialized (e.g, knockout) mice. In this renewal application, new services will be provided. These important core services, to be used by each Program Investigator, will efficiently provide valuable observations for the planned specific aims of each individual project. The core in essence provides unique research services not available through individual projects.